


I-Google Mo

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, Blind Date, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, age gap
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Mapang-asar si Kyungsoo sa kanyang blind date at shit, mukhang naoffend niya ang lalaki!





	I-Google Mo

**Author's Note:**

> tweet fic ko to noon long time ago. just posting this for the sake of archiving baka mawala sa files ko so to be safe post ko na lang.

ngumisi si kyungsoo at natatawa. "daks ka ba, kuya?"

"ano yun?" tanong ng lalaking di niya nakikita sa kabilang cubicle na nagsisilbing harang nila para makita ang isa't-isa. ito ang blind date na sinalihan ni kyungsoo.

"uhm..." nahihiya na si kyungsoo na magpatuloy pa. "ma--"

"ma?"

"search mo sa google kung ano!"

"wala ako data. ano ba yun?"

"may beki ka ba na friend?"

"wala eh... ano ba yun?"

"ah.." asar ni kyungsoo. "ayaw mo lang umamin sa akin na alam mo eh."

natawa ang lalaki sa kabila. "ikaw nagsabi niyan. basta di ko talaga alam kung ano yan."

"weh? di nga? lahat ata alam na yun?"

"ang cute mo." sagot na lang ng lalaki.

"matagal na ko cute fetus pa lang." natatawa si kyungsoo. kahit mukhang tanga. gora lang. naeenjoy niya ang pakikipag-usap sa lalaki na di tulad ng iba niyang dinate noon eh puro daldal lang tungkol sa successes ng buhay nila.

"mukha nga. kasi kung hindi, hindi ka ganito ka-cute. pati pagsasalita ang cute. ang daldal mo pa, lalo ka lang naging cute."

"di mo nga ako nakikita pano mo nalaman na cute ako?" hagikgik ni kyungsoo.

"tawa mo pa nga lang, sa pagkukwento mo pa lang, cute na. sabi ng instincts ko cute ka daw."

"nakipag-usap sayo instincts mo?" asar ni kyungsoo.

"oo, ganun naman di ba? sabi nga niya," niliitan nito ang boses. "sobrang cute yan!"

"sira!" tawa ni kyungsoo. at kay tagal na niyang hindi nakakatawa ng ganito simula nang makipag-break sa kanya si chanyeol na walang ginawa kundi bigyan siya ng korni pero benta na jokes.

tumawa rin ang lalaki sa kabila. "so ano na yung daks na sinasabi mo? sabihin mo na para masagot ko kung daks ba ako o hindi."

"ayoko, nakakahiya na. akala ko kasi alam mo."

"sabihin mo na, dali."

"nope. next question please."

"teka text ko friend ko, pa-goog--"

"wag na!"

"eh? bkit?"

"di ka matutuwa. swear."

"matutuwa ako. tuwang-tuwa na nga ako sayo. buti ikaw date ko. tsaka na-bring up mo na, ayan curious na ako."

namula si kyungsoo at kinikilig na.

"eto na pina-search ko na."

"bakit ko kasi tinanong sayo yun?"

"bakit nga ba?"

"pang-asar?"

"dapat ba ako maasar kung daks ako?" tanong niya at napa-singap si kyungsoo at tinakpan ang bibig.

"ewan ko. depende sayo kung maaasar ka?"

"ayan, nagreply na friend ko..." nanahimik ang lalaki bigla. kinabahan si kyungsoo kasi baka na-offend niya ang blind date niya. walang nagsasalita sa kanila kaya napakagat na siya sa kuko sa kaba.

"ahh, yun pala yun." sagot ng mapagtakang lalaki at bigla itong tumawa.

"siguro kung magkikita tayo face to face baka ipakita ko sayo."

"gago." lumundag puso ni kyungsoo at hindi naman ito ang kanyang gustong mangyari. pang-asar lang talaga niya ang pagtanong sa blind date niya kung daks ba ito o hindi. pero parang sabi rin ng instincts niya sa kanya harapin niya ang lalaking ito at kilalanin pa ng lubusan.

"joke lang!" tawa pa rin ng kasama sa kabila. tawa na kay sarap pakinggan nang paulit-ulit.

"s-sorry," sabi ni kyungsoo bigla. "sana di kita na-offend."

"pano kung na-offend mo ko ano gagawin mo?"

hindi alam ni kyungsoo kung ano. "hindi ko alam..."

"libre mo ko. ano?"

"di mo ba ako sasapakin? na-offend ba talaga kita?"

"bakit naman kita sasapakin? cute mo kaya."

"pano kung di pala ako cute kapag nakita mo ko, sasapakin mo pa rin ba ako?" nag-aalalang tanong ni kyungsoo at medyo kinakabahan na siya. lintek na daks yan. mukha kase siyang daks. lecheng byun baekhyun yan. kung di dahil sa kaibigan niya hindi niya iyon matututunan.

"labas na ba tayo para we can see each other face to face? para magka-alaman na?"

"pano pag di ako cute, sasapakin mo talaga ako?"

"nag-aalala ka talaga dahil diyan?" 

mukhang mas lalo lang nahuhulog si kyungsoo sa magandang tawa ng lalaki sa kabila. nakakahumaling pakinggan.

"baka kasi sapakin mo ako bigla. di ako cute."

"may tiwala ako sa instincts ko. ano na? labas na?"

ngumuso si kyungsoo at wala na siyang choice kundi ang sumunod sa hiling ng lalaki. "okay."

"sige. wag ka matakot. isipin mo na lang kapag sinapak kita papapulis ako ng management, okay?"

inalo ni kyungsoo ang sarili sa paghinga nang malalim. "o-okay..." kung kanina'y ubod ng daldal niya at malakas mang-asar, ngayon ay timpi na siya at kinakabahan.

"pagbilang ko ng tatlo labas, okay ba yun?"

tumayo na si kyungsoo sa harap ng pintuan. "okay."

"nasa pinto ka na ba?"

"oo, nandito na." hawak na ni kyungsoo ang pihitan ng pinto at napapikit na lang siya. pahamak ang salitang daks kahit kailan. kung dati tuwang tuwa siya maka-offend, sa lalaking ito iba ang pakiramdam niya. mukhang nakahanap na siya ng katapat.

"isa."

"dalawa."

"tatlo"

bukas ng pinto.

sa pagtapak sa labas ng cubicle niya, napapihit ang katawan ni kyungsoo sa kanan at naroon ang isang matipuno at matangkad na lalaki na naka-bear sweater at may bear print design sa pantalon na suot. kahit mukhang childish ang suot, mukha itong model. samantalang si kyungsoo...

naka-oversized balck shirt lang naman siya na naka-tuck in sa maikli niyang maong shorts, plus white nike shoes. nanliit siya kay kuya ka-date na tumitig sa kanya mula ulo hanggang paa na bigla naman ding ngumiti sa kanya.

"tama si instincts, cute ka nga. actually, too much cute. sobra. malala."

taas noo si kyungsoo na lumakad sa harapan ng lalaki at dinisplay ang kanyang pisngi. "cute na kung cute sapakin mo na ako kung na-offend kita."

tumawa ang gwapong lalaki at nilapit ang mukha sa kanya. nagulat si kyungsoo at inatras ang sariling mukha. ang gwapo ng lalaki aakalain mong anak ito ni aphrodite.

lumapit pa lalo ang lalaki at naka-liyad na si kyungsoo. kulang nalang bumending siya sa lapit ng mukha ng lalaki sa kanya.

"b-bakit may bear sa pantalon mo? bata ka ba?" inasar na lang niya ito para hindi mapansin ang mabilis na pagkabog ng kanyang dibdib.

"30 na ako. eh ikaw? 25 ka ba talaga? mukha kang 15."

"at least mukhang imortal. eh ikaw hindi ka pa nag-ahit. mukha ka na gurang kuya--"

"jongin na lang. jongin kim. ikaw ba, ganda?"

"anong ganda ka diyan. okay na yung cute. pero, kyungsoo doh." 

nagkamayan sila na mukhang di na sila bibitaw pa pero tinanggal din agad ni kyungsoo ang kamay niya sa magaspang na palad ni jogin.

nangamatis ang mukha ni kyungsoo. "so ano na mr. kim?" siya'y tumikhim at nahiya bigla, umiiwas ng tingin.

"ano na? syempre next level na tayo." tumayo na ng diretso si jongin at isinuksok ang mga kamay sa bulsa. "pero di ko pa pwede sabihin kung daks ako."

sa isip-isip lang ni kyungsoo habang pinaparaanan ng tingin ang katawan ni jongin ay napakagat-labi na lang siya at hinuhang 'daks to' nang walang pagdadalawang isip. "wag mo na siguro sabihin. di na ako interesado."

sinungaling.

"sus, kunwari ka pa. alis na tayo dito, ako na manlilibre. san mo gusto? jollibee?"

"ha?" hinila na agad ni jongin ang braso niya at dinala ito papalabas.

"date na tayo. ayoko na hindi ko nakikita ka-kyutan mo."

"wait, teka. sure ka ba i-didate mo ko?" huminto sila at tumingin si jongin sa mapuputi at makikinis na mga binti ng lalaki. nahiya si kyungsoo lalo kahit alam naman niyang mga binti niya ay nakakatakam sa hugis nitong tinalo pa ang binti ng mga babae sa kinis at kaputian. isa pa, hindi rin siya balbon tulad ng ibang mga lalaki.

"oo no. wala na to atrasan. tara na. alam ko gusto mo rin yung gwapo tulad ko."

"wow ha. confident." nguso ni kyungsoo habang sumusubok muli na asarin si jongin.

umalis sila sila sa lugar at lumingon si jongin sa kanya. "maraming dates muna bago mo makita okay?"

"ang alin?"

"yung alaga ko?"

"ha?" tinatawanan lang sya ni jongin at maya-maya ay hinawakan na nito ang kanyang nanlalamig na kamay.

"yung anaconda ko kasi."

"may pet kang anaconda?" naguguluhang tanong ni kyungsoo.

"alam mo di ko alam kung nag-iinosentihan ka lang ba o ano, pero ang cute mo pa rin talaga kaya mahirap maasar." lumakad na sila sa convertible ni jongin at nanlaki ang mga mata ni kyungsoo.

"basta, gusto kita maka-date ng isang libong beses tapos makukuha mo ang matamis kong sagot sa katanungan mo. pasok na dali." pumasok sila sa sasakyan. wala naman na ibang maisasagot si kyungsoo kundi oo, dahil gusto rin naman niya ito. pero ang mas totoo niyan, go with the flow lang siya sa mga pangyayari.

tiningnan niya si jongin maigi. "kumportable ka ba?" si jongin na ang nagkabit ng seatbelt ni kyungsoo. kay lapit nila sa isa't-isa at amoy na amoy ni kyungsoo ang pabango ni jongin na paningin niya ay kaaadikan niya.

"drug lord ka ba?" ginulo ni jongin ang buhok ng lalaki habang tumatawa bago pinaandar ang sasakyan.

"grabe ka naman. hindi no. tatay ko lang naman yung may ari ng sm malls." nanlaki ang mga mata ni kyungsoo lalo. parang maluluwa na sa sobrang gulat.

"shit. totoo ka ba?"

"yeah shit you're just gonna date the future ceo, kyungsoo, kaya kung ako sayo, enjoy ka lang diyan. ako bahala sayo."

"teka, teka, gagawin mo ba akong sugar baby mo? weird mo. puro bears sa suot mo, may alaga ka pang anaconda pero ceo ka. ok shit. gago. sobrang wow plot twist is real." natawa na lang si jongin at wala na sa ulirat si kyungsoo kaya hindi na makapag-isip pa ng maayos. "teka, bakit parang sabi na ng instincts ko jutay ka."

"ha? ano na naman yan?" pagmamaneho ni jongin gamit ang isang kamay.

"mr. future ceo na walang data, na may bears sa damit at may alagang anaconda, ang jutay sa salitang beki ay maliit."

"now i'm offended."

"shet sasapakin mo na ba ako?"

"baka sapakin kita gamit ang alaga ko." delikado ang ngisi nito na ikinatindig balahibo ni kyungsoo. nasobrahan ata siya sa pang-aasar. shet. "okay, sa condo ko na tayo para magkaalaman na." 

napa-sign of the cross si kyungsoo. isasabahala na niya sa langit ang magiging wakas ng buhay niya.

pahamak na daks. dakilang mapanudyo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**e p i l o g u e**

 

 

 

 

akap ni kyungsoo ang pinakamamahal niyang bigtime sa industriya at kasikatan at kapag sinabi niyang bigtime, di lang bigtime sa buhay kundi BIIIIIIIGTIME din sa kama. naka-ilang rounds na sila ng pagtatalik ngunit panay pa rin ang halik ni jongin sa kanya , mukhang wala pang balak huminto. limang taon na ang lumipas pero going strong parin sila at kasal na.

"jongin, bakit ang harot mo?" sabi ni kyungsoo habang iginuguhit ang hintuturo sa matikas na dibdib ng asawa.

"mas maharot ka kaya sa akin. kyungsoo, red lingerie sinuot mo sino ba naman ang di maakit? ang ganda ganda mo sa suot mo, sexy, tapos ubod ka pa ng bango, paano ako hindi magiging maharot?"

ngumuso si kyungsoo. "surpresa ko sayo para di ka masyadong ma-stress sa trabaho." sinuksok niya ang ulo sa dibdib ng asawa at pinatakan iyon ng halik. "t-tsaka, uhaw din ako."

"kase laki ng anaconda ko no?" hampas ang natanggap ni jongin mula sa asawa.

"tama na yung pagtawag mo dyan na anaconda! kadiri ka! mamaya tingin ko na diyan literal na ahas sige ka."

"gusto mo naman yung anaconda ko, sus. pero sige na, iba na lang itatawag ko,  _baby ni kyungsoo_  na lang, pwede na ba yun?." hinigpitan ni jongin ang yakap at pinanggigilan ang cute niyang asawa na sobrang liit at lambot palibot sa kanyang mga braso.

"wag mo na bigyan ng pangalan. dami mo alam."

tumawa si jongin at pinatakan ang asawa ng mahigit sampung halik sa bibig. "sige na, wala na pangalan pero, mahal na mahal kita. cute cute mo pa rin asawa ko. di ka tumatanda. lalo ka bumabata. ang ganda ganda ng  _baby_  ko."

bumungisngis si kyungsoo at kinulong ang pisngi ni jongin sa kanyang maiinit na mga palad. "mahal na mahal din kita, jongin. sobra. tsaka, bakit ang laki laki mo na lalo? nanliliit ako."

"ganito talaga. pero ayaw mo nun, perfect match ang height at body size natin? lalo tayong nagmukhang cute! pinaka-cute!"

tumawa ang dalawa at ikiniskis ang kanilang mga ilong. "oo nga," sabay halik ni kyungsoo sa bibig ng napakabait at mapagmahal niyang asawa na si jongin na ngayon ay kanyang ka-apelyido na. kyungsoo kim--kay sarap bigkasin.


End file.
